Mobilization of stem cells into peripheral blood is intensively studied presently. Mobilized, peripheral blood stem cells (PBSC) are increasingly used for both autologous and allogeneic transplants.
Factors and/or agents capable of releasing stem cells from the site of origin, typically bone marrow, are used to mobilize stem cells into circulation and increase their number in peripheral blood, thus allowing a more efficient collection of larger number of stem cells from the circulation. Cytokines, such as, granulocyte-colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF) and granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and CXCR4-receptor inhibitors, such as, Mozobil™ are examples of factors and/or agents that are capable of mobilizing stem cells into circulating blood of a subject.
Patent application WO 2008/019371 describes a combination of G-CSF with at least one CXCR4 inhibitor and at least one CXCR2 agonist. The combination is used to mobilize progenitor and/or stem cells into the bloodstream of a subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,753 describes administration of hyaluronic acid having molecular weight less than about 750 000 daltons to a stem cell donor for increasing the concentration of stem cells in the blood of the donor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,100 describes administration of hyaluronic acid having molecular weight less than about 750 000 daltons to a patient for mobilizing different blood cell types, such as lymphocytes, T- and/or B-cells into the blood of the patient.
Patent application US 2004/0204384 describes a method of regulating the differentiation of hematopoietic cells with a polymer of disaccharides comprised of an N-acetyl-D-glucosamine structure bonded by an O-glycoside β1-4 bond with a glucuronic acid structure.